This Isn't The Beginning
by Kotou Masaki
Summary: Two Teams...One World full of Romance and Zombie Slaying. A Plague which threaten to kill Humanity from the Face of Earth forever, Two teams rise up against this unknown and threatening plague to bring it down and stop the "Zombies" From hording the peaceful and exile lands which they once knew, but will these two teams be enough to save humanity from a unknown threat? Lets hope.


**Hello Readers, today I bring you my first attempt a a Zombie FF and my First attempt will be a TRIPLE Cross-over. I put some long thought in what three things I can combine to make the most awesome and action-packed romantic zombie Apocalypse survival and these are the three things I came with, do not flame me because of what I choose:**

**1.)Left 4 Dead-Because of the type of special zombies and the useage of of safe houses.**

**2.)Call of Duty:Zombies-I like the perks and the HUGE variety of guns and the act of the mystery box. How will I put this in a real life zombie Apocalypse to make it work? You'll see.(Note:The use of maps from the Zombie series will also be in the fanfiction.)**

**3.)HOTD(Highschool of The Dead)-I like how the the survivors are based around Highschoolers and use Team-work to get the tasks done and also HOTD is a anime with the zombie apocalyspe in real life which will fit perfectly.**

_**Main**_** Characters:**

**This is how it'll work out:There will be a Highschool U.S team of survivors and a Japan team of survivors.**

**Japan:**

**Noumi Haruka**

**-Female**

**-Male**

**-Female**

**And U.S:**

**Kris**

**-Male**

**-Male**

**-Female**

**-Female**

**Basically I will do one chapter on Japan and the next chapter I'll do U.S each chapter I'll be different teams point of view each chapter...but I wouldn't be doing this for long; You'll see what I mean.**

**Now, I will allow people to create OC Survivors for the story, Heres the template:**

**Name:**

**Allegiance****:(Japan or United States)**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Style and Hair Color:**

**Arsenal**** of Choice:(Melee, Close Quarters, Long-Range, CQC)(CQC stands for Close Quarters Combat) (Note:I'm not letting you pick what weapon they want, but I'm letting you pick what they favor.)**

**Bust Size:(If Female)**

**Appearance:**

**Likes & Dislikes:**

**Bio:(Optional, but recommended.)**

**(If you want you can add on to the list, also this will be set in 2030 so there will be some kind of Futuristic weapons and stuff like that.)(I'm ready for the flame for my Triple CO Future Zombie Apoc. XD)**

**Moving Along, I would to go into details on how I'll do the perks in this; I'll explain this in the story as-well but I just want to get it clear.**

**(PHD Flopper, Deadshot Daiquri, Mule Kick and Quick Revive will not be in the story.)**

**Juggernaut-This will boost their resistance, add extra "Armor" to there heart and protect their immune system better making them a "Juggernaut" when the drink the soda.**

**Speedy Cola-This will send brain-wavers faster, allowing them to "Think" there moving at a faster speed then they were originally doing, making them reload faster along with aiming in sights faster.**

**Stamin' Up-This will make their leg muscles more durable and boost the muscles within the lower body part, making them run a bit faster and run in a long-term distances.**

**Double Tap-This works with Speedy Cola, it'll make them "Think" the faster they tap the trigger, the faster bullets will come out so they assume two bullets are coming out which "Increases" the damage, but in the end it is a Mind Illusion.**

**These will be the only perks so far until I go into further details and thinking.**

**Left 4 Dead:**

**The Special Zombies will take a HUGE play in this story, and in the story I'll explain the "Intelligence Field" of the zombies and who is the most intelligent, to who is the least intelligent.**

**(Further info in chapters.)**

**This is all the information I have for now, please PM me your OC and feel free to leave ideas or CONSTRUCTIVE Briticism within the review section, I hope this idea will be a success; as always feedback is welcomed.**

**One more time:**

**Name:**

**Allegiance****:(Japan or United States)**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Style and Hair Color:**

**Arsenal**** of Choice:(Melee, Close Quarters, Long-Range, CQC)(CQC stands for Close Quarters Combat) (Note:I'm not letting you pick what weapon they want, but I'm letting you pick what they favor.)**

**Bust Size:(If Female)**

**Appearance:**

**Likes & Dislikes:**

**Bio:(Optional, but recommended.)**


End file.
